Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150201101351
Scott is still missing the next morning when we gather in the training room. I ask Cole if he slept in their room last night. "I think be came very late at night because he was there when I woke up but I didn't have time to tall to him at all! He said he had to leave immediately and that he will explain to all of us together what's going on." "Yeah but when?" He shrugs. Training has become a routine by now even for me. The only weird thing about today is that Andria arrives halfway through our training. I ask her where she was and she just says she overslept but of course she is lying. I can't confront her though. I avoid Kas through the whole training and she does the same thankfully, staying close to Susie her new bestie apparently. Wait, why do I even care about that? We were never friend, were we? I rub my forehead feeling a headache starting to build up. I feel like I'm forgetting something very important. Like I want to say something to Kas, something at the tip of my tongue but I can't remember it anymore. Whatever, it can't be important if I forgot about it. We finish our training and by the time I finish my chores I have a raging headache. I go to the dining room and I just sit at a table not caring where everyone else is. After a while someone sits next to me. Cole. "You look awful." "Thanks." The twins follow after a while, sitting across from me and Cole. I wonder if Kas will come too. I look up and see her on the table next to us with Susie, of course, and Raphael. I'm too tired to try understanding why he is with them. Andria is with Gabriel and they seem to be arguing about something. I would try to listen if not for the now shrieking headache. I need painkillers and I need them now. "We thought about it you know." Katie says to me, "we thought about it and we want to leave after all." Why are they saying this to me? "Look, I can't have this conversation right now. And we can't take a decision without Scott anyway." "You are blowing us off again!" Kyle says angrily, "you are ignoring us again!" "What? When did I ever..." I'm cut off by the door opening and Scott coming in. Cole bolts right up and runs to him, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been?" He asks sounding relieved. Scott comes to our table and to my surprise Kas follows leaving the others behind. "I guess I owe you some explanations." So he explains what happened. The Colonel, who's surname apparently is West, told him that the only way we where going to be allowed to stay here was if he accepted to become his soldier and go to every mission he was told to. It seems he was very impresses when he found out he could get into every room he wanted and he even has a mission for him. That's what he was doing for a whole day he says, training for the mission which will happen in 5 days from now. None of us took the news very well. The first to speak is Kyle. "No way you are going on a mission alone! If we were going to go for a mission we were going to do it together!" "Kyle this is the only way to keep you safe. They wouldn't accept us otherwise." "We didn't ask you to keep us safe! As a matter of fact we never said we wanted to stay here in the first place. This place is weird and we want out!" Scott looks at all of us. He seems shocked when none of us objects with it. "What are you talking about? I thought you all wanted to do something to fight back!" "Not like that, not with them. These people don't seem...right." Kas says. Scott looks at me. "You agree with this?" I nod. "Too many things that I don't like have been happening." "Like what?" "A lot of people are lying like that guy that said they were working on a cure for cancer. Not to mention the guards that seem to be following us everywhere just out of our sight." Everyone looks at me shocked. "I didn't want to scare you!" "And you thought it was a good idea to keep it a secret?" Kas snaps. "They have a right to watch us," Scott interrupts before this turns into another fight, "they don't know if we are reliable yet." "But Gabriel..." Katie starts but is interrupted by Scott too. "No! We are not going anywhere! We are safe here! The Colonel made a deal with me." We all look disapprovingly at him. "What you think I'm being too bossy again?" When did we ever say he is bossy? "Well yeah as a matter of fact I think you are!" Kyle shots back. Scott leans towards him practically getting in his face. I have to give it to Kyle, he doesn't even blink, only glares harder. "I'm not going anywhere. If you want to leave then by all means do. You won't be my responsibility anymore." And with that he storms off the room leaving us all staring. The sound of the door slamming behind him sounds like a gunshot right next to my ear. I drop my head on my hands trying not to pass out from the pain. I'm vaguely aware that someone is touching me probably asking what's wrong but I can't lift my head much less talk. I don't know if I passed out or if my brain erased the events but next thing I know is that I'm on my bed looking at the ceiling. I try getting up but I don't have the strength. I can feel a light weight on my feet and I guess it's Cole. I turn my head and I see Kas sitting on her bed with Katie next to her and Kyle on the floor. They look at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" My voice is barely audible. "We don't know you just wouldn't answer to anything! We carried you here and made you take some painkillers. Are they working? Do you feel better?" Katie asks. "Yeah I think they do." I know from experience that the only way for this to stop is a few hours of good sleep but for that to happen it first needs to stop hurting so much. Everyone is so quite and the ringing in my ears from the headache is driving me crazy. "Come on people say something. Distract me from the pain." "Like what?" Cole asks. "Like what the hell is wrong with Scott." Kas speaks for the first time. The twins look at each other and shrug like they decide it doesn't matter if we know. "He is a military freak." Katie says. "Well his dad was actually." Kyle clarifies, "he taught him how to fight and how to use a gun since he was little. As far as we know we were his only actual friends. Everyone else were afraid of his crazy dad. His mum left when he was little and before we moved across from his house he was probably alone all the time. This is his natural habitat. Getting orders and training." "So why did you talk to him? Weren't you scared?" Kas asks. They look at each other again and decide to share that too. "He found us actually." Katie explains, "we lived at an orphanage, a horrible one, since our parents died at an accident a couple of years ago, and we run away. There was an abandoned house across his house and we stayed there for a few days before he found us. But instead of taking us back he kept it a secret and actually took care of us for two months before all this started. We owe him and I don't know why he would think we would want to go anywhere without him. We just don't want him to get hurt for us." None of us wants that but Scott doesn't see it like that apparently. Maybe he thinks that we don't want to stay with him anymore or at least that's what I understood from his words. "We should probably let you rest now and we can't skip training without an excuse." Kas says. "But we can't leave her alone!" Cole complains. "It's OK I'm gonna sleep now anyway." And with that they leave the room and I actually manage to fall asleep.